deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason (Mythology)
Jason is a Greek mythological hero known for his quest for the legendary Golden Fleece, a sheep's skin made of gold. He was the son of Aeson, the King of Iolcus. When Jason was a newborn, Aeson was overthrown by his brother Pelias. Pelias ordered all of Aeson's descendants to be killed, but Aeson's wife saved Jason by faking his death. She then brought Jason to be raised by Chiron, a famous centaur and teacher of heroes. When Jason reached adulthood, he returned to Iolcus and presented his claim to the throne. Pelias said that he would surrender the throne if Jason would retrieve the Golden Fleece in the land of Colchis. Jason accepted, and had a ship called the Argo constructed. He gathered a group of adventurers, sailors, and heroes to man the ship, and set sail. Jason and his companions encountered numerous monsters and other dangers on their quest, but they overcame each of them. Upon arriving at Colchis, the local king told Jason that he may only take the Fleece if he completed three impossible tasks. Fortunately for Jason, the king's daughter Medea had fallen in love with him. Medea was a sorceress, and she used her magic to help Jason complete the tasks. With the Fleece in hand, Jason and his companions sailed home. Battle vs. Perseus (Mythology) (by El Alamein) The Argo creaks and rolls on the heavy waves, as Jason stands unsteadily on the shaky deck of his ship. The Golden Fleece is draped around his neck, the front hooves tied to hold it in place. His short sword unsheathed and enormous javelin-brooch in hand, he stands ready for his oncoming foe. "Your enemy approaches, now, Jason." Hera's voice dances melodiously in Jason's head. "Stay strong, brave one. You may turn to me for help but three times during this battle. It is all the intervention my husband will allow." Swallowing hard, Jason nods to the empty air, which has begun to drip a steady rain on his shoulders. He squints through the drizzle and into the mist, hearing an ominous thunderclap. A wave of water washes over him, but the Golden Fleece absorbs the liquid and leaves him dry. Feeling better thanks to his defenses, Jason balances his sword in hand and peers into the sky as the sound of wings flapping grows ever nearer. Down from above dives Perseus on his winged sandals, swinging his kopis at Jason. Jason makes an unsteady counter with his gladius and falls backward onto the deck of the ship while Perseus lands. Scrambling back to his feet, Jason raises the brooch javelin with one hand and hurls it forward, nearly hitting Perseus as the demigod takes flight, allowing the missile to splash harmlessly into the water and sink to the bottom. Slung around Perseus's neck is a brown leather bag, a large round object bulging at the seams from within. "Hera, O Goddess of Goddesses, what lies within that bag?" Jason thinks rapidly as Perseus hovers overhead and slowly reaches his hand into the sack, turning his gaze to the side. "Avert your gaze, Jason!" Hera commands, and Jason instinctively obeys. "It is an entity instantly lethal to those who lay eyes upon it. Be very careful, Jason. Only the Golden Fleece can hold off its lethal stare." Jason peeks through his eyes and looks upon the face of Medusa - the only man as of yet to meet its look and live. The sight is still a horrific one, and Jason gasps audibly. Perseus chuckles to himself and stores the severed head away, expecting to find a statue stock-still on the ship, but instead tumbles downward into the sea as an arrow pierces his bag. Poseidon's wrath is upon him in an instant, the waves battering him and throwing him against the rocks, bruising and bloodying his body. Hermes intervenes, lifting Perseus into the air and high above the waves that Poseidon throws his way. Jason, meanwhile, nocks another arrow to his bow and looks sky-high, searching for his foe. "Hera, O Protector of the Argonauts, what is this man's ultimate weakness?" Jason cries aloud. "Jason, you are foolish to ask such a question," Hera chastises him, but answers, "He is but a mortal man. Strike past his armor and he will fall dead." "Hera, why did I ask that? I know better than to waste a question on such a simple answer!" "It is Athena, brave one. She is damaging your sound tactical sense. With that, your third question, I can help you no more. Be alert, Jason, and know that Poseidon is at your service." Hera's presence vanishes from Jason's mind as he despairingly looks around, feeling alone and abandoned. The Goddess of Wisdom's laughter mocks him in the stormy air. Perseus dives down from the sky and hacks at Jason with his kopis, tearing through his muscle and nearly severing an arm - but the Golden Fleece prevents Jason from feeling any pain and the wound is healed nearly immediately afterward. Perseus lands on the deck, armed with his mirror-shield and sword, and advances on Jason, who grabs his shield and charges. The two heroes clash their shields but neither one budges, muscle against muscle and brains against brain. Just as Athena inspires Perseus to back up to the side, throwing Jason forward, Poseidon sends another ship-rocking wave and nearly sends Perseus overboard. Infuriated, the God of the Sea summons an enormous monster to aid Jason. The two heroes stumble to their feet, Perseus drenched and battered, Jason dry and clean. Perseus runs forward again and thrusts his unbreakable sword into Jason's shield, shattering the armor with his force. Jason is knocked to the deck, but the Fleece is still tied securely around his neck. Behind them, the sea churns and the waves grow as a serpent, scaly and beady-eyed, looms over The Argo. Roaring with fury, the sea snake, twenty-five feet tall and at least as wide, lets a forked tongue taste the air and Perseus's fear. It lashes forward with precision and bites down on Perseus's leg, pulling him up out of the ship and into the air above the sea. Perseus flails in the monster's grip but manages to reach his hand into his shoulder bag, tearing out the Head of Medusa with closed eyes. In an instant, the sea monster has been slain, turned still as stone, and crumbles apart in a watery avalanche. The winged sandals allow Perseus to take to the skies yet again, leaving Jason to prepare himself on the deck of the weather-beaten Argo. "Perseus, you must listen, and listen well." Athena's voice whispers in her hero's ear. "Your foe's defense is his greatest weakness, but it is also his greatest strength. You must have the guile and skill to turn it against him." "But... how?" Perseus wonders aloud, but Athena has fallen silent. Perseus prepares for his final dive, tearing down through the hull of the Argo and splintering the wood, allowing Poseidon's fury to turn against Jason as well. The impact severely injures Perseus, though, and as he struggles to rise below deck, Jason jumps down and prepares to finish his fallen foe. "Ha! I needed no divine help to aid you, it appears," Jason boasts. "Prepare to die." Jason's blasphemous talk, combined with Athena's aid to Perseus, grants Perseus the last-minute strength to leap forward under Jason's sword-arm and tackle him to the ground. Wrapping the Fleece over Jason's head, Perseus struggles to untie it while Jason kicks and squirms underneath. Ripping the wool from his foe, Perseus blankets himself with the magical Golden Fleece and suddenly his wounds and bruises disappear, filling him with strength. Jason stands and raises his sword, only to look directly into Perseus's triumphant eyes, then right below into Medusa's. They are the last thing he will ever see. Expert's Opinion Although the Golden Fleece was powerful in its own right, Perseus's annihilating combination of Medusa's head, the unbreakable Kopis,flying sheos and Athena's aid allowed him to overcome Jason's greater defenses, situational advantage on the Argo, and combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Odysseus (by Cfp3157) Prologue "Praise to the gods, for my son's safe return!" Odysseus raised a hearty glass to his father's toast, who remained at the other end of the table. With him was his beloved wife, Penelope, and his loyal son Telemachus. Most times, celebrations were preceded with grand parades and games to test a man's mettle and worth. This, however, was a private party; only close family and friends had known about this. One such friend was Jason the Argonaut, who sat beside his old comrade Laertes. Despite his days adventuring the known world as an Argonaut had long since past, the man was still fit and could best any man half his age. Jason nodded in agreement. "Aye- it was but the gods' grace and your son's own wit that let him survive the many tests that had been set before him." Jason remarked. "Finally meeting the famous Penelope, though, I can see why he'd fought so hard to return!" Penelope smiled at the compliment, but Odysseus raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "And what exactly does that mean, Jason?" He asked, his voice dangerously low and threatening in tone. Jason did not catch the subliminal message, however, and continued. "She is a vision of loveliness, Odysseus- I've rarely seen any woman in all of Greece to rival her beauty!" Laertes sensed Odysseus' growing temper, and attempted to defuse the mounting tension. "Consider it nothing, son. Jason here was just complimenting your wife." Odysseus, knowing he could not openly attack his father's old friend due to such a small offense, begrudgingly let out a half-hearted chuckle as he relaxed slightly. "I suppose he was, father. I suppose..." ---- "Jason..." Onboard the Argo, Jason awoke drowsily. It had been years since he'd heard her voice. He thought that his service to the gods was over now, and he could relax as a king would. "Jason..." The voice of Hera whispered once more. As he slowly looked around his cabin, he saw the silhouette of a man. "JASON." Her sudden outburst within his head filled him with alertness and energy, and Jason sprang out of bed as the assailant's dagger fell where he once slept. Very much awake now, Jason quickly tackled the man and wrapped his arm around his neck. After a brief struggle, Jason snapped the man's neck with a tight jerk. "Awaken, crew of the Argo!" Jason hastily put on his armor, before grabbing his shield and Hera's Brooch. Prepared for combat, Jason raised his shield and kicking down the cabin door. Outside, he saw two of his men suddenly awaken as well, but the rest of his crew was mercilessly slaughtered by three more men. He quickly recognized their leader; Odysseus, his bow drawn and face a mask of rage. He released the arrow, and Jason reacted immediately by raising his shield for protection. By now, his men were armed as well, and the two heroes locked eyes for a split moment. Above them, watching from Mount Olympus, Athena and Hera watched in nervous excitement as their chosen champions prepared to battle for glory and legacy. Battle Odysseus: Jason: Jason was the first to break the gaze, swiftly marching forward. One of his Argonauts joined him, Gladius in hand, while the other prepared his composite bow. Odysseus let loose several arrows, but all simply clanged against the bronze Aspis. "You'll have to try better than that, boy!" Jason taunted, quickly jabbing at the nearest of Odysseus' soldiers with Hera's Brooch. Odysseus snarled with disgust as he quickly hid behind the masthead of the Argo as a sailor let loose several arrows at him. Drawing his Xiphos, he quickly rolled out of his cover and behind several barrels that had held cargo. He nodded at his guard, who hefted a mighty Mycanean battle axe and charged toward the archer. Jason and his comrade, meanwhile, had gained little ground. The Argonaut and a guard were locked in a deadly sword clash. Jason managed to parry another stab, before thrusting himself. The guard's scale shield easily twisted the weak spear, causing him to lose balance. Before Odysseus' guard could land a finishing blow, he jerked suddenly as an arrow landed directly into his throat. Grasping it's shaft, he fell onto one knee for a brief moment, and slumped forward dead. The sailor quickly helped him to his feet, before both were interrupted by a scream. Looking in it's direction, both looked in shock as Odysseus' soldier assaulted him. Chopping downward, Jason's crewman weakly blocked with his bow, the wood snapping. The flow of his chops continued, one cleaning chopping into his ribs. The axe sunk with a sickening crunch as it broke past the armor and into his side. Jason, furious, hefted the Brooch in hand. "Aim slightly to your left, my champion."''Hera whispered, and Jason made a slight adjustment to his aim. Just as the axemen unlodged his weapon from the deceased sailor, Hera's Brooch flew cleanly through his own chest. The godly weapon pierced him, and he fell forward with a thud. ''"Strike now, Odysseus." Athena encouraged the temporarily forgotten King. Odysseus roared, sprinting forward and ramming into the last sailor. As he charged, he grabbed the surprised and stunned victim and slashed his short sword across their neck. Odysseus then flung the corpse to the side and over the boat, where it sunk deep into Poseidon's domain. Jason hastily drew his Gladius as Odysseus grabbed a shield. "You honestly thought you could disrespect me?! In my own house, in front of my own wife?" Odysseus roared, furiously lashing out. "You fool! You are racked with hubris, and your sound judgement is clouded by your pride and anger!" Jason said, blocking and countering with a slash. The two heroes continued their contest, neither giving in or slowing down. "Be careful, Jason. Your foe is smart, and has the virgin goddess of wisdom aiding him." Athena scoffed at the queen of the gods, who continued to give minor bits of advice. Within a second, Athena dashed to the deck of the Argo, and titled Jason a small bit with an act invisible to the mortal eye. She quickly returned to Olympus, a shocked and stunned Hera waiting for her. The Argonaut stumbled, allowing Odysseus to make a devastating slice to his hamstring. "Haha! You have fallen, and now are at my mercy!" Odysseus boldly bragged as Jason feebly attempted to stand. This attempt ended only in Jason falling to his face once more, left unable to stand. "Unfortunately, there is none for you!" As Odysseus aimed his Xiphos at Jason, the fallen hero muttered one last curse. "Damn you, Odysseus! People will hear about this, and they will demand blood!" The king, understanding, nodded sadistically. Athena summoned a gust of wind, carrying the Mycanean battle axe and having it land in front of Odysseus. As he chopped at the Argo's mast, he looked at his defeated foe. In a matter of minutes, Odysseus has chopped the mast almost completely. He then dragged Jason in it's shadow, and moved to the other side. With a devastating kick, Odysseus toppled the mast, sending it downward and landing on Jason, crushing and killing the last Argonaut. WINNER: Odysseus Expert's Opinion People thought that Jason, despite his own impressive feats, couldn't handle Odysseus. The king of Ithaca was able to outthink, outfight, and outmaneuver the Argonaut, making him an all-around better warrior. Add the fact that Athena was far more willing to directly intervene in the fight than Hera ever would, and Odysseus easily defeated Jason in this battle of classic heroes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Royal Warriors